


Starlight Kisses

by Sauronix



Series: The Sweetest Leaf [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cockblocking, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: Ignis isn’t sure who’s going to make the first move. They’ve already kissed. They’ve already done a great deal more than that. All the same, his stomach flutters at the thought of their lips meeting, like he’s a teenager again, anticipating his first embrace.In some ways, perhaps it is. This time, they aren’t under the influence of anything but their own honest desire.While Prompto and Noctis sleep, Ignis and Gladio make out in Gladio's sleeping bag. This is a follow-up to "The Sweetest Leaf." You don't need to read it to understand this one, but I'd still recommend it!





	Starlight Kisses

They act quickly once Prompto starts to snore.  
  
With the soundless movements of a cat burglar, Ignis slips out of his own bedroll, shuffles the three feet separating him from Gladio, and climbs into his sleeping bag. Gladio zips it closed after him, trapping the two of them in a pleasant cocoon of heat. It’s a tight fit. There’s hardly room for Ignis to move his arms. But he prefers it this way, with Gladio’s body laid out so close to his own.  
  
They haven’t touched each other since the incident with the Tentiga leaf in Lestallum, more than a week ago now. Oh, they’ve exchanged a few heated glances and more than a dozen sexually explicit text messages since then. It’s been titillating—thanks, in large part, to Gladio’s breathtaking imagination—but also, somehow, unsatisfying. Now that Ignis knows the taste of Gladio’s mouth, of his skin, of his _come_ , he burns for more.  
  
“Well, hi,” Gladio whispers.  
  
Ignis can’t help smiling. Gladio’s breath smells minty; he must have brushed his teeth down at the stream before coming to bed. It makes Ignis want to kiss him even more. “Hello,” he whispers back.  
  
“Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
“Indeed.” Tentatively, he puts a hand on Gladio’s firm waist. The heat of his skin radiates through his shirt, warming Ignis’s palm. “It’s a small world.”  
  
They go quiet for a moment, just breathing each other’s air. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, Ignis can make out the glint of Gladio’s eye and the shadowed curve of his jaw in the moonlight that shines through the nylon of their tent. He isn’t sure who’s going to make the first move. They’ve already kissed. They’ve already done a great deal more than that. All the same, his stomach flutters at the thought of their lips meeting, like he’s a teenager again, anticipating his first embrace.  
  
In some ways, perhaps it is. This time, they aren’t under the influence of anything but their own honest desire.  
  
“We have to be quiet,” Gladio whispers.  
  
“I know.” Once he falls asleep, Noct is dead to the world, but Prompto is another matter entirely. Among all of them, only Ignis is a lighter sleeper. “Perhaps we should get on with things.” He moves his hand a fraction, sliding it under the hem of Gladio’s shirt.  
  
As soon as he does it, Gladio leans in and presses their mouths together. Ignis sucks in an involuntary breath. The touch of those soft lips electrifies his veins, kindles something warm and liquid in the pit of his belly. It’s absurd to be aroused by a kiss. But here he is, getting hard in his pyjama pants.  
  
Gladio never does anything by halves, and he kisses the same way he fights, like Ignis is something to conquer. Were Gladio any other lover, Ignis might object. But Gladio isn’t rough with him. He’s just overwhelming. Aggressive. He’s pure sexual energy, and so good at kissing that he makes Ignis forget they’re sharing this tent with two other men.  
  
Ignis slides his hand up Gladio’s back, following the knobs of his spine. The skin is hot to the touch, and soft as silk, downed with fine hairs. He’s so accustomed to seeing Gladio’s smooth chest that it startles him to find body hair on other parts of him. He likes it, though. He likes Gladio's masculinity.  
  
When he opens his mouth, Gladio flicks his tongue inside. Ignis greets it with his own. They discover each other languorously, with the slide of tongues and the nipping of teeth. Even when Gladio cups his cheek, angling Ignis’s head so he can deepen the kiss, there’s no urgency. For now, they take it slow. Ignis is fine with that. As much as he wants to strip Gladio out of his clothing and put his hands on the magnificent body underneath, kissing him like they have all the time in the world is perhaps more erotic than the frantic fumblings of their last encounter.  
  
They break for air with a wet sound. His breath comes heavy now, and he can feel Gladio’s chest rising and falling against his arm where it’s folded between them.  
  
“You’re killing me,” Gladio whispers.  
  
Ignis smirks. “I’d hate to have your death on my hands. Shall I return to my sleeping bag?”  
  
Gladio responds by pulling him back in. This time, he ravages Ignis’s mouth, dragging his lower lip between his teeth. Done with exploring, his tongue invades. Ignis wraps a leg around him, buries a hand in his hair, and inhales the smell of him, of them. The heat within the sleeping bag traps the musk of their bodies. He’s intoxicated by the sweet, oily scent of Gladio’s hair, by the heavy aroma of the sweat under his arms.  
  
Gladio’s lips move to his throat, and Ignis has to bite back a moan as his facial hair grazes his skin. He remembers how Gladio’s lips felt on other parts of his body, how his beard felt when Gladio rubbed it against his thigh. Astrals, the things this man does to his self-control. He’s fully hard now, aching with need, overpowered by the urge to push Gladio's head between his legs.  
  
But he can’t.  
  
They’re breathing so hard that he starts to worry they’ve woken Prompto. The snores have ceased. He pulls back, listening, his entire body tensing—but no, Prompto still sleeps. He can tell by the sound of his deep, even breaths, audible even over the chirping of crickets outside their tent.  
  
All the same, they’re taking a risk. They should put an end to it now, before they’re too far gone to stop themselves.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Gladio whispers. His breath, still minty, ghosts over Ignis’s face.  
  
“I really should go back to my own sleeping bag.”  
  
Gladio’s hand cups his rear and pulls him closer, until their thighs bump together. “I ain’t done with you yet.”  
  
“Gladio—”  
  
He’s silenced with another searing kiss. Powerless, he melts into it, stifling a moan against Gladio’s mouth when Gladio rubs his arousal against his hip. Yes. He definitely wants Gladio’s face between his legs now. He grinds back, his hand on the nape of Gladio’s neck. It’s damp with sweat.  
  
“Can’t we just—” Gladio’s hand fumbles between them. There’s a rustle of clothing, and then that hand’s inside Ignis’s pants, pulling him free of the flannel. When Gladio settles back down, their bare erections glide against each other. It takes everything Ignis has not to make a sound. As it is, he’s sure the thunder of his pulse will wake the others. “—do that? That’s better, right?”  
  
Yes, it’s better. So much better. He bites down on Gladio’s shoulder as Gladio starts to thrust against him, his free hand grasping Gladio’s tight behind to pull their bodies flush together. The way Gladio undulates against him is torture. He can’t go too fast without making noise. But the friction feels good—Astrals, is there anything better in the world than Gladio’s hardness rubbing up on him?—and even though part of him knows they shouldn’t make a mess in the sleeping bag, the other part just wants to come in Gladio’s hand.  
  
Of course, it isn’t to be.  
  
Behind him, in the darkness of the tent, a sleeping bag shifts. In the same heartbeat, Gladio freezes. Ignis doesn’t, at first, comprehend why. But then Prompto grunts, and even though Ignis can’t see him, he can tell, by the sounds he’s making, that he’s sitting up. His heart starts to pound for reasons that have nothing to do with the things Gladio’s been doing to him.  
  
It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Prompto caught them like this.  
  
He just wouldn’t be particularly comfortable with it.  
  
Keeping himself perfectly still, he listens as Prompto unzips the flap of the tent and climbs out. His footsteps pad away, down the slope, into the fields surrounding their campsite. To relieve himself, most likely. Some of the tension leaves his muscles. It’s doubtful that Prompto was awake enough to notice the empty sleeping bag beside him. Ignis just hopes he’s alert enough to keep an eye out for daemons.  
  
Gladio touches his cheek, snapping him back to reality. “Go. Now.”  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Ignis stuffs himself back into his pants, scrambles out of Gladio’s sleeping bag, and slips into his own. He barely manages to zip it up around himself before Prompto’s climbing back into the tent, stifling a yawn. Ignis lies there, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. Trying not to curse Prompto for choosing tonight, of all nights, to have an overactive bladder. Not that it’s Prompto’s fault. He’s just frustrated and needs someone to blame.  
  
He listens as Prompto gets comfortable in his bedroll. It takes awhile for Prompto to fall asleep. Seven hundred and eight-seven seconds, to be precise. Ignis knows because he counts every single one of them. But soon enough, his snores start up again. Ignis opens his eyes and looks for Gladio in the darkness.  
  
“Iggy?” Gladio whispers.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“We’re staying at a motel tomorrow night. Two rooms. No arguments.”  
  
For once, the state of their finances doesn’t factor into his decision. Ignis closes his eyes and smiles into his pillow. “I think that’s a fine idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited. Apologies for grammatical, characterization, and pacing errors.
> 
> As usual, if you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or dropping me a comment! I appreciate them more than you know. They keep me going. Thank you! :)


End file.
